1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector defining an insulative housing having a recessing groove for reducing frictional force when contacts are inserted into the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector is widely used in electrical equipments to mate with a complementary connector and electrically connect with a print circuit board to provide an electrical connection between two electrical equipments. Usually, the electrical connector defines an insulative housing and at least one contact retained in the housing. The housing defines a receiving groove for receiving the at least one contact, and a locking hole communicating with the receiving groove. The at least one contact defines a base portion, a contacting portion extending from one end of the base portion and a soldering portion, and the base portion defines an elastic piece projecting outwards at a middle portion thereof. During the assembly of the at least one contact, the base portion enters into the receiving groove and attaches to the inner surface of the receiving groove, and the elastic piece is pressed to be deformed by the inner surface and then moves along the inner surface until entering into the locking hole to relax to be a normal state. But the elastic piece is badly deformed during the assembling, which may produce a big frictional force to prevent the at least one contact from moving smoothly along the inner surface of the receiving groove, and the at least one contact is very hard to be inserted into the housing.
Hence, a new design having an improved housing of a connector is provided.